Akatsuki High School Days
by XxXTheFallenAngelsXxX
Summary: Konan,Dei,Tobi,and Hinda are foster siblings with problems who are going to a new school hmm maybe they can find some people are able to help? -yaoi/ shounen ai in latter chapters.- Pein/konan Sasori/Deidara Zetsu/Tobi Kisame/Itachi Kakuzu/Hidan
1. New Students Fresh Meat

_**Akatsuki High school Day's**_

"_**I heard were getting four new students that's the first isn't it?" a boy with red hair asked looking at a taller boy with auburn hair. "Yea its been a while since we have had fresh meat Sasori!" the boy with auburn hair said laughing a bit well looking at the red headed Sasori. "Yeah so Pein have you talked to Zetsu, Itachi,Kakuzu, and Kisame yet?"**_

" _**No not yet I'm pretty sure they some how know were getting new students tomorrow. Even if tomorrow is only the first day of high school we always know when we get fresh meat" Pein said laughing a little as he though about when Itachi was first a new student. Pein, Sasori, Zetsu,kakuzu, and Kisame knew even before the teachers that they were getting a new student thanks to hacking the school computers. They always checked to see if they were getting new students in there school because new students meant new people to prove that Akatsuki ran the school.**_


	2. Good Morning 'Dad'

Okay I do not own Naruto which means i dont own akatsuki being that its a aprt of naruto this will be shounen ai/yaoi latter on so if you dont like it dont read it ^.^ please let me know what you think of it you can tell me if i need to improve on something but any rude remarks will just be ignored ^.^ thats all Ja ne~

"_**WAKE UP YOU STUPID FUCKING BRATS IT'S TIME TO START YOUR NEW SCHOOL!" a mans voice bellowed up the stairs in a small run down house. A boy with long blonde hair groaned as he threw the blankets off of him. "Tobi wake up un... And wake the others up too un." **_

"_**I'm already up Deidara senpai and Tobi will be a good boy and wake the others!" a boy wearing an orange mask sitting in the bed across from the blondes replied. Tobi sat up out of the bed heading to the bedroom next door he knocked first then silently stepped in the room. He headed towards a bed where a boy with silver hair was asleep. Gently shaking the boys shoulders Tobi said **_

"_**Hidan wake up Tobi is being a good boy like senpai told him so wake up Pleaseeee!"**_

"_**I'm fucking up Tobi now stop whining!"**_

"_**You two are so noisy…" a blue haired girl said tiredly looking at the two from the bed next to Hidan's.**_

"_**Sorry Konan Tobi was just trying to be a good boy…" Tobi said looking at the girl apologetically**_

"_**Its okay Tobi we all should start getting ready before 'dad' comes up…"**_

_**Both boys seemed to shudder a little bit at the mention of the man they called dad. Tobi headed back to his room to get ready and wasn't surprised to see Deidara already dressed and ready. Deidara was wearing a black tight shirt that said art is a bang and tight black pants with converse his hands covered with gloves and his long blonde hair half pulled up into a ponytail with a fringe over his one eye. Deidara smiled at Tobi sweetly before saying "I'm gonna head down stairs Tobi hurry and get ready like a good boy okay…"**_

"_**Okay senpai ill get ready like a good boy!…be careful downstairs senpai okay…" Tobi said giving a weak smile in return. Deidara nodded in return before heading out of their room closing the door behind him. The blonde walked down the stairs slowly preparing himself for what was probably sure to come. Just as the blonde was gonna get off of the last step his hair was pulled by a strong hand. The blonde just looked up at the man holding his hair waiting for him to talk.**_

"_**Deidara why is it that you didn't reply when I was trying to wake you all up this morning and…why aren't the dishes fucking done where is that idiot Tobi??? He was suppose to do them!" the man tightened the grip on the blondes hair glaring down at him well asking these questions. The blonde looked up at his 'dad' and sighed preparing for what was gonna happen next.**_

"_**Sorry 'dad' I didn't mean to not answer you I was trying to wake up the others. And as for the dishes that's my fault I told Tobi I would do them cause he was tired so its my fault not his." the man glared down at Deidara before slamming him into the nearby wall. Deidara winced at the pain but didn't make a sound. Deidara continued to hold in the sounds of pain by biting his lip as he took hit after hit. The man just wouldn't seem to stop punching Deidara till finally Hidan showed up and started yelling…**_

"_**What the hell are you doing to him you Jashin damned ass don't hit him like that!!" Hidan yelled glaring at the man.**_

"_**I'm punishing him for not doing what he said he was going to do what does it look like. and as for you what did I say about fucking cursing like that…" the man said glaring back at the silver haired boy. Well throwing Deidara and heading for Hidan. Hidan tried but failed to gasp when he felt the mans hand around his throat and was being slammed into the wall. Tobi and Konan quickly came down the stairs knowing very well what was happening. Well Konan went to stop the man from hurting Hidan, Tobi hurried over to Deidara who seemed to be a little out of it.**_

"'_**Dad' stop it please. We have to leave for school now anyways right? and you don't want us to be late on the first day right?" Konan all but pleaded looking at the man.**_

"_**Fine whatever you good for nothing brats hurry and get the fuck out of here." he said slowly putting down Hidan but not before smacking Konan hard in the face. Konan averted her eyes to the floor and covered Hidan's mouth before he got to say anything dragging him towards the door where Tobi was helping Deidara up and opening the front door. The four quickly stumbled out the front door sighing with relief that they were out of the house.**_

"_**That was close un usually its a lot worse yeah!" Deidara said a small smile on his face.**_

"_**Sempai your bleeding!!" Tobi said in a bit of a panic. **_

"_**I'm fine Tobi we better start walking to school or we will be late on our first day un." **_

"_**let me help clean you up a little bit at least before we head off then." Konan said smiling sweetly well pulling out a cloth from her book bag.**_

"_**fine un." Deidara said smiling back at the girl she was the oldest out of all of them being sixteen and all, and she always seemed to be there when things like this needed to be done sort of like a mom… she quickly wiped the blood off of his nose and the little from where his head was bleeding. Then finished by gently rubbing the blood off his lip.**_

"_**There all done!" she said smiling at him. The boy smiled back and nodded. **_

"_**Well we better get fucking going or we will be late for sure!" Hidan said slightly yelling. **_

"_**Yeah we have to get there on time or else Tobi will be a bad boy…" Tobi said with a little worry in his voice.**_

"_**Don't fucking worry Tobi we wont be late." Hidan said smiling reassuring the youngest of the kids. The walk to the school was a quite one but not a uncomfortable one. The four finally arrived at the school looking at it nervously. It seemed they may be a little late considering no one was walking in or out of the school. **_

"_**we better head to the principal's office you guys un." Deidara said looking back at his friends.**_

"_**yeah your fucking right lets go…"**_

_**The four started walking towards the school not knowing what to expect or what was gonna become one of the most interesting first days to have…**_


	3. Hello Boy's

_** The four friends headed into the front door of the school and made there way to the office. Walking into the office they saw the desk of the assistant principal with a name plaque that said 'Shizune' on it. "Hello you guys must be the new students right? You need your schedules so just give me a sec. and ill talk to principal Tsunade so I can get them." The dark haired women said before standing and smiling. **_

"**_Okay thanks a lot un." Deidara replied with a smile of his own._**

"_**Oh are you okay I't looks like you got hurt pretty badly" the women said looking at Deidara, Konan ,and Hidan.**_

"_**Yeah were fine we all kind of got in a fight…" Konan said knowing that it was a lie but tech. wasn't at the same time.**_

"_**Well okay if you say so…" Shizune said walking in to the principals office. "Principal Tsunade the four new students are here and they need there schedules…"**_

"_**Okay come on in Shizune they are printed out already…" a woman with blonde hair pulled into loose pig tails said from behind her desk. She looked up at her younger assistant and smiled before looking back down at the paperwork on her desk.**_

"**_Here you go." Tsunade said well handing the papers to Shizune._**

"_**Thank you Tsunade-sama." Shizune said smiling sweetly at her boss.**_

_**Shizune walked out of the office smiling at the four students in front of her. The four teenagers smiled slightly back even Tobi though it couldn't be seen because of his mask. **_

"_**Here you guys go this is your schedules…hmm odd you all seem to be in the same classes…" Shizune said quickly looking over the schedules with a confused look and passing them to the four teenagers.**_

"**_Arigato Shizune-san un" Deidara said with a smile on his angelic looking face. The other teens nodded there thanks also giving a smile as if to state there pleasure in the fact they all had the same classes. As the kids left the office to find their homeroom they all couldn't help but giggle as they walked away from the very confused Shizune._**

"_**Thank Jashin for your fucking hacking skills Dei." Hidan said looking at the blonde with a sly smile crossing his features.**_

"_**Yeah Dei that was pretty awesome how you got us all in the same class." konan said punching one of her fist in the air as if to emphasize her point. The piercing under her bottom lip shimmering a little from the light in the hall.**_

"_**Yeah senpai that was awesome!!" Tobi said grinning under his mask everyone almost seeing the glow of happiness around him as he did so.**_

"_**thanks guys but really it was no big deal un anyway I think I found our homeroom yeah…" Deidara said looking sadly at the door with the room number B215 printed on a plaque next to it.**_

"_**well we better fucking go in…" Hidan said looking at his foster siblings with a small almost sad smile on his face. After all the four never really did well in schools…the other three replied with a nod Deidara taking a hold of the door knob and turning it. All of the classes eyes even the teachers turned to look at the four new students standing in the doorway. The teacher had gray hair and one eye covered with a headband he smiled at the four teens before walking over to them and saying…**_

"**_You're the new students right…?" the four nodded eyeing the teacher a little suspiciously "Okay well I'm Kakashi-sensei and I would like you to come in and introduce yourselves okay?" the four nodded again before silently walking in to the center of the classroom each looking a little Sad and nervous._**

"_**I'm konan…I like origami…and sweets I don't particularly talk to anyone but my foster brothers here…I don't care what you say to me but don't say anything rude or mean to any of them or you will find yourselves regretting it instantly…" the teen girl said giving and icy enough glare to freeze any person to the core.**_

"…_**um I'm Tobi…and I'm a good boy so p-please don't hit me or anything… I like candy but I'm not allowed to have a lot of it cause Deidara senpai told me I'm not... I like lots of things and don't really wanna say anymore…" Tobi finished saying looking sadly at the ground.**_

"_**I'm Deidara and I like art un…I am NOT a girl so don't think anything fucking different or you will end up regretting it…Other then that I don't care what you say about me cause your not worth my time un but don't say anything to upset Tobi I know Hidan and konan don't care but Tobi takes things literal and if you hurt him you will wish you never were born un we probably wont be here long anyway yeah…" Deidara said grumbling and glaring at the ground.**_

"_**I'm Hidan and like Blondie said it doesn't matter what we like or don't like we probably wont fucking be here long anyways…" Hidan said looking at everyone in the class with pure dislike.**_

_**The students all looked surprised except for 6 kids sitting in the back looking at the four in front with interest. The teacher looked at the students with pure boredom before sitting down and sighing…**_

"**_Okay the four of you can sit in back with the other kids who don't care…" Kakashi said pointing at the six kids in the back of the classroom. The four nodded and silently walked to the back where the six kids were sitting. The six students looked at each other grins spreading across there faces…the one with auburn hair and a whole bunch of piercing leaned over tapping konan on the shoulder. Konan turned to glare at the boy…_**

"_**what do you want…?" she said in a icy tone looking at the boy.**_

"_**I was just gonna say hi I'm Pein nice to meet you jeez…" the boy said leaning back in his seat looking like he just got shut down. Konan's face went into a small sad smile before she replied saying…**_

"_**I'm konan its nice to meet you too…" Pein grinned at the girl in front of him before looking serious again and saying "Can you get your friends to turn around to …?" she nodded unsure and then tapped her three brothers shoulders the three turned to look at their foster sister all a little confused with what she wanted…she then pointed at Pein and said…**_

"_**This is Pein he wanted to talk to us I guess…"she looked at Pein with a smile before saying "The blonde is Deidara the kid with the orange mask is Tobi and the one with the silver hair is Hidan so, there you go… your introduced…" Pein nodded and smiled a little before looking at all of them and saying**_

"**_The redhead next to me is Sasori the one with the red eyes on my right is Itachi…the one who looks like a shark is Kisame the one with coal black and paper white skin is Zetsu and finally the one with all the stitches is Kakuzu…" Pein said gesturing to each one of his friends _**

_**This could become a very interesting school experience the four foster kids thought looking at the boys in front of them…**_


	4. No One Is Nice Without A Reason

"_**Hi" the four foster siblings said in unison Deidara adding an 'un' at the end of it. The 6 other teens all seemed to notice the sad and unsure tone in their voice they all couldn't help there curious minds that kept wanting to ask what the four were hiding but the Akatsuki group was smarter then that so they kept their mouth's shut. **_

"_**Hey what do you guys have next… Not that we care…be nice… I don't want to be nice…" the four teens looked at the boy named Zetsu with curious eyes. Pein noticing the questioning look in their eyes spoke up …**_

" _**I guess you could say Zetsu is two people in one so don't mind it if he is nice then evil its just because he has two personality's in one body…" Pein said with a monotone voice looking at the four teens.**_

"_**Oh that sounds awesome doesn't it sempai!?!?!" Tobi exclaimed looking at Deidara.**_

"_**Yes it sounds cool Tobi un." Deidara said with a slight smile Zetsu's white side couldn't help but smile a little the Akatsuki had excepted that he was basically two people in one body but Tobi was the only one who ever said it was awesome or anything nice for that matter… **_

"_**To answer your question we have gym next…" konan said in a bored tone looking at the green haired boy…she actually thought it was kind of cool how his body was half white and half black it made him stand out in fact all of the boy's seemed to stand out except Itachi it made her wonder… why he was with people who were so different when he seemed so normal…would that be the right word? She though looking at the raven haired boy. **_

"_**oh… really we have that next too." Zetsu said looking at the blue haired girl. **_

"_**well then maybe we can walk with you guys there since we don't know the way …" Tobi said looking at the ground.**_

"_**why not I don't see a problem with it might as well…" Pein said smiling at the foster siblings**_

"_**seems like a plan un…" Deidara said with an almost sad smile on his face. Just as Deidara said that the bell rang to end the first class. **_

"_**Okay lets go… yeah I don't feel like wasting time…" Zetsu said with a smile changing to a sneer at the second part of his sentence. Deidara and Tobi nodded well Hidan and konan just stood waiting to leave…**_

"_**So why the fuck are you guys being so nice too us anyways no ones ever this fucking nice to us usually all the student just fucking pick on us which doesn't end well… for them anyways…" Hidan said mumbling the last part well looking at the floor. **_

"_**I guess you could say were just nice people…" Sasori said In a monotone voice.**_

"_**Now don't get me wrong but I don't believe that shit for a second un no one is actually all nice yeah…" Deidara said looking straight into Sasori's eyes. **_

"_**I suppose you have a point …he doesn't have a point its fucking true…" Zetsu said both sides debating whether it was a point or just plain truth.**_

"_**it's not just a point its truth I agree with your other personality Zetsu un." Deidara said looking up at the ceiling.**_

"_**were here so can you guys talk about that stuff latter?" Pein asked looking back at Zetsu and Deidara. Pein pointed to a door next to the one he was standing in front of saying "Konan that one is the girls locker room be sure to talk to the gym teacher in there about what locker number is yours and to get your uniform…" **_

"_**okay thank you…" konan said walking into the door Pein had pointed too. Hmm cant wait to see what this school's gym class is like… konan thought smirking to her self.**_


	5. Im A Boy Un!

_** The nine boys walked into the boys locker room Pein looking for any sign of their gym teacher. Pein smirked when he finally noticed a man in a green spandex outfit black bull cut hair and black bushy eyebrows…"Hey Gai-sensei we have three new students here…" **__**The man turned to look at Pein and smiled and gave a thumbs up well replying "Thanks for letting me know Pein the spring time of youth is burning for the thanks of these new students and… " Gai paused looking at Deidara then got a confused look well saying "Umm… shouldn't you be in the girls locker room …?" before anyone could grasp what was happening Deidara was on top of Gai punching him repeatedly in the face all but yelling "I'm not a girl I'm a BOY you ass whole un!!!" finally Hidan made it over to Deidara pulling the blonde off the poor now knocked out gym teacher. "Dei calm down he didn't fucking know we get it you're a guy calm the fuck down…" finally calming down Deidara turned to look at his friend his blue eyes full of anger and hate not the once shining blue eyes everyone had first seen him with. "Dei its our first day and already your gonna end up putting a teacher in the fucking hospital you always do this you cant go around basically killing someone every time someone thinks you're a fucking girl!!!" Hidan said now shouting at the angry blonde. Deidara's eyes changed to a more calm but sad look he looked down at the ground then said…**_

"_**Yeah I know un but I couldn't help It I'm sorry yeah…" Hidan just nodded just when they were about to turn around they finally noticed all the wide eyes looking at them.**_

"_**Where did that come from…?" Itachi asked hiding the surprise in his voice.**_

"_**Well you see sempai umm well Tobi is a good boy and cant tell….just know this if you call sempai a girl you very likely to end up in the hospital or dead…" Tobi said voice going from uneasy to dead serious. **_

_**All of the eyes turned to a very sad looking Deidara and a very worried looking Hidan. "Dei maybe we should fucking skip like we always do you know its not good when you fucking get like this…" Deidara just nodded to the silver haired Jashinist. "Okay Tobi be a good boy and come with me and Dei were fucking leaving and we need to get Konan now." Tobi only nodded following the Jashinist out the door. The other 6 boys all looked at each other then followed the three boys out of the locker room. Hidan noticed the other boys following them out of the locker room and turned to look at them asking "Why the fuck are you following us?"**_

"_**Because we want to know what's going on and we know all the best ways to sneak out of this school…" the boy named Kakuzu said looking at the shorter silver haired boy. "It's none of your fucking business!" just as Hidan said that the girls locker room door opened and all the girls rushed out konan coming out last still in her regular clothes. Konan took one look at Deidara and rushed over…"what happened did the teacher call him a girl?" she asked with a bit of worry in her voice Hidan only nodded at the blue haired girl before glancing at Deidara. "Can we just leave already…un…?"**_

"_**Follow us we can show you how to sneak out without being caught any other way you will end up being caught." Pein said waving for them to follow. The four foster siblings looked worried but nodded anyways following the six boys. After a little walking they ended up outside a room that unlike all the other rooms didn't have a room number or teachers name or anything of the sort. "Why are we fucking here we need to get out of here and now Dei isn't doing to well…" Hidan said with anger question and worry all mixed into his voice. None of the boys answered as Pein took out a key unlocking the door in front of them. **_

"_**This room is abandoned because a couple years ago a murder happened in here but there is a door that leads out of the school right over there…" Pein said in monotone well pointing at a door in the back of the classroom. The six boys watched the four foster kids waiting for a scared reaction but none came Tobi, Konan, and Hidan were all still looking at the blonde with worry before Hidan lifted up his head and said "Well lets fucking get out of here…before blondie fucking gets worse" the six boys nodded not showing that they were surprised the four other teens hadn't been scared that they were in a room where a murder occurred. Pein opened the door holding it open for the nine other teens then following then closed it behind him after they were all outside. The surrounding area was a forest with beautiful tree's and you could here the birds singing but no one was paying attention to that. They were all looking at the blonde who now as it would seem had passed out…**_

"_**Konan we need to fucking get him to a place where we can fucking lay him down uh this fucking sucks…"**_

"_**I don't feel any better about it then you do Hidan I'm worried about Dei just as much as you are and it seems we are kind of at a disadvantage here…" konan said looking at the Jashinist her eyes filled with worry and the tiniest bit of hate hmm but towards who?**_

"_**Why not take him to your guys home if that's the case…yea what's the point of keeping the blonde here…you could be nicer…no I cant." Zetsu said his white side slightly annoyed with how rude his black side was talking to the four teens.**_

"_**Um no our dad would be mad if we went home and he saw we skipped." Hidan said looking at the ground. Now even though the six boys had just met Hidan they all picked up pretty quick on the fact Hidan hadn't said a single curse word in that sentence. They didn't want to attack the three non passed out foster kids with questions at least not when Deidara was in a state like that so Pein looked at Konan and said…**_

"_**We know a place you guys can go its kind of my house and are hangout I guess you could say…" Pein said turning around to lead the way.**_

"_**Thanks…" konan said looking at the ground.**_

"_**It's no problem its not that far it's back in the woods but its not a hard or long walk think you can carry Deidara till we get there if not I will help…" Pein said looking back at the blue haired teen.**_

" _**No its okay the three of us are use to this…" Konan replied a hint of sadness in her voice. Pein only nodded in response. The nine other teens followed behind Pein as they started walking into the woods. It was actually a pretty nice silent walk the sun was shining the birds were singing there was a nice sparkling river now if only they could pay attention to it instead of the passed out blonde who was now mumbling in his unconscious state.**_

"_**okay were almost there…" Pein said looking back at konan. Konan nodded giving a weak smile to the auburn haired boy. Pein returned her smile before looking back in front of him. After a couple more minutes of walking the ten teens appeared in front of a almost mansion sized house a bit rundown but other wise a very beautiful site.**_

"_**Welcome to my home!" Pein said smiling looking at his house.**_

_Hey this is just to tell you but the last few chapters when zetsu spoke the three dots between where he talked is when his personality was switched to the other one and Dei will be fine eventually so dont get mad at me ^^;_

_~sarah aka xxxthefallenangelsxxx_


End file.
